lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Article Listing
Yeah Yeah Beebiss I (Late 1980s Video Game, Existence Unconfirmed) Added 17 Jul '14 NEW *'The Million-Dollar Demos (Unreleased Foo Fighters Demos)' Added 17 Jul '14 NEW *'Pokémon Episodes 1-37 (Pre-Porygon versions)' Added 17 Jul '14 NEW *'Max Headroom Television Hijacking (1987; Lost Audio From First Transmission)' Added 16 Jul '14 NEW *'Felix & Pals Puppet Party! (Missing 2009 TV Series)' Added 15 Jul '14 NEW *'Felix the Cat (Shelved 2010 CGI TV Series)' Added 15 Jul '14 NEW *'"Super Mario Land" Ambassadors Of Funk Ft. MC Mario (1992 Music Video)' Added 12 Jul '14 NEW *'Macpaint 3D (lost 1980s/1990s paint program and other rare apple prototypes)' Added 11 Jul '14 NEW *'Student Rick Lost Demo Tape (2000)' Added 11 Jul '14 NEW *'The Electric Piper (2003 Nickelodeon TV Movie)' Added 11 Jul '14 NEW *An Evening With Stephen Lynch - Unreleased 2009 / 2010 Concert Film Added 07 Jul '14 *Bruce Springsteen Unreleased Tracks (1960s-2000s) Added 07 Jul '14 *Virgul (Lost 1988 Animated Series) Added 07 Jul '14 *The Adventures of Dewey the Dolphin (Unreleased 1991 Video Game) Added 07 Jul '14 *The Young Astronauts (Lost 1986 Animated Series) Added 07 Jul '14 *Long Walk to Forever Added 05 Jul '14 *A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie (2011 Rare Direct-To-DVD Movie) Added 04 Jul '14 *Juliette (Unfinished 1970 Jess Franco Film) Added 02 Jul '14 *Sex Charade (1970 Jess Franco Film) Added 02 Jul '14 *The Thin Red Line (1998, Unreleased Deleted Scenes) Added 30 Jun '14 *The Linus the Lionhearted Show (1964-1969 Television Series) Added 29 Jun '14 *Bones: Skeleton Crew Added 29 Jun '14 *Sara and Hoppity (1960 Puppet Series) Added 28 Jun '14 *Heart of Darkness (Cancelled 2001 GBA Port) Added 28 Jun '14 *Serge Gainsbourg's "Moi m'aime Bwana" (Unreleased 1991 Album Demos) Added 27 Jun '14 *Lady Gaga "Do What U Want" (Unreleased 2013 Music Video) Added 26 Jun '14 *Ghostbusters II Deleted Scenes (1989) Added 26 Jun '14 *Brainbombs "X!?+ +..." (Rare 1992 track) Added 25 Jun '14 *Archie Comics' Sonic The Hedgehog "Endangered Species" (2013 original storyline) Added 24 Jun '14 *VH1's ILL-ustrated (Missing Episodes of 2004-2006 Series) Added 24 Jun '14 *The "Shark Episode" (1969 Video; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 23 Jun '14 *Friday the 13th Part III Alternate Endings Added 23 Jun '14 *Rollerbabes (Cancelled 1991 PC Game) Added 23 Jun '14 *On Trial (Lost 1928 Sound Film) Added 23 Jun '14 *Enemy Within (Cancelled 1991 PC Game) Added 23 Jun '14 *The Funny World of Fred and Bunni (Lost 1978 Variety Show Pilot) Added 23 Jun '14 *Gîbus (Lost 1960's Belgian Animated Series) Added 22 Jun '14 *Roly-Polys Games (1997 Japanese Edutainment Games) Added 20 Jun '14 *A Tin Toy Christmas Added 19 Jun '14 *Hungry Duck Performance Videos (Lost Videos From 1999-2010s) Added 18 Jun '14 *Dog Eat Dog (Cancelled Early '90s PC Game) Added 18 Jun '14 *The Funday Pawpets Show 9/11 Special (Lost 2001 Episode) Added 17 Jun '14 *Our Gang/Little Rascals (Missing 1920s Silent Shorts and Foreign Prints) Added 15 Jun '14 *Cathy (1987-1989 Animated Specials) Added 15 Jun '14 *Beverly Hills Teens (Cancelled 1990 Sports Game) Added 14 Jun '14 *Ultra Q (Missing English Dubbed Episodes, Late 1960s) Added 13 Jun '14 *Action Gamemaster (Unreleased 1993 Video Game System and Other Unreleased Active Enterprises Products) Added 13 Jun '14 *Angry Grandpa Missing Videos (2011-2013) Added 04 Jun '14 *The Nostalgia Chick Episode "Dune, yo" (2010) Added 04 Jun '14 *Little Shop (Lost Episodes of 1991 TV Show) Added 03 Jun '14 *The Legend of Simon Conjurer (Lost 2006 Film) Added 03 Jun '14 *Capitol Punishment (Cancelled 1994 PC Game) Added 03 Jun '14 *Unnamed Real World Software Erotic PC Game (Unresurfaced 1994 PC Game) Added 03 Jun '14 *The Weird Ones (Lost 1962 Pat Boyette Film) Added 01 Jun '14 *Omnibus: The British Hero (Rare 1973 Television Documentary) Added 31 May '14 *Mr. Cuke (Lost 1989 VeggieTales Animation Test) Added 31 May '14 *Poor Papa (1927 Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Short) Added 30 May '14 *Robot and Monster (Ultra Rare Unaired Episodes and Unfinished Second Season) Added 30 May '14 *Izzy's Adventure (Rare 1996 PC Game) Added 29 May '14 *Nickelodeon Splat! (2004 Game Show Series) Added 28 May '14 *Nickelodeon's Launch Box (1991-94 Educational Series) Added 28 May '14 *KaBlam! "Episode 29" (Rare 1998 Episode; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 27 May '14 *Aaahh!! Real Monsters (Cancelled 1997 TV Movie; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 27 May '14 *Tokyo Pig (Missing 2002 English Dubbed Episodes) Added 26 May '14 *Jimmy Two-Shoes (2000's Original Pilot) Added 24 May '14 *Titeuf (Seasons 2 & 3 Unaired English Dub) Added 21 May '14 *My Bloody Valentine (1981) Uncut Version Added 20 May '14 *Timeslip (1970 TV Series; Color Negatives) Added 20 May '14 *Gamefarm (Lost 2003 Nickelodeon GAS Game Show) Added 18 May '14 *Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Censored Scenes Added 17 May '14 *Carl Barks' Lost Disney Comics Added 14 May '14 *All Dogs Go to Heaven; Deleted Scenes (1989) Added 14 May '14 *Genesis "Going Out To Get You-Wooden Mask" (Lost 1971 Single) Added 13 May '14 *Only Fools and Horses "Hole in One" Episode (Lennard Pearce Version) Added 13 May '14 *The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer (Unaired episodes) Added 13 May '14 *Hats Off (Missing 1927 Silent Laurel and Hardy Film) Added 12 May '14 *Missing Links (1997 TV Pilot) Added 12 May '14 *Hellraiser (Unreleased 1990 Video Game) Added 11 May '14 *Catscratch (Unaired 2004 Pilot) Added 10 May '14 *Sunday Pants (2005 Animated Short Series) Added 09 May '14 *New Jersey Turnpikes (Unreleased 1999 Film) Added 07 May '14 *Scott Savage Lost Music Recordings (Date Unconfirmed; 1980s-2000s) Added 06 May '14 *Pink Floyd (Missing 1966-2001 Live Performance Footage) Added 05 May '14 *"2 Ft. O' Buttcrack" (Unresurfaced 1994 'Dumb and Dumber' Movie Song) Added 03 May '14 *One Thousand and One Arabian Nights - English Dub (1969 Anime film) Added 02 May '14 *[[Madonna Album Erotica (Missing Demos)]] Added 30 Apr '14 *Ted Danson Blackface Performance at Whoopi Goldberg's Roast (1993) Added 29 Apr '14 *Dare, Bluff or Die (Rare/Unresurfaced 1994 PC Game) Added 29 Apr '14 *‎City of the Dead (Cancelled 2006 Video Game) Added 28 Apr '14 *‎Ogon Batto (黄金 バット) 1967 Anime Missing English Dubs Added 23 Apr '14 *‎Super Mario FX (1995 SNES FX Chip Video Game; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 22 Apr '14 *Toad The Wet Sprocket Rare Fan-Club Traded Songs (Various 1990s Recordings) Added 22 Apr '14 *Keep Left w/ Phineas & Ferb's Dan Povenmire (Rare Out-of-Print Album) Added 22 Apr '14 *Her (Samantha Morton Dialogue; 2013) Added 21 Apr '14 *Wolf Rock TV (Lost 1980s Animated Series) Added 21 Apr '14 *C.I.T.Y. 2000 Paris (1990s PC Game; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 20 Apr '14 *Songs to Wear Pants To (Missing Songs & Videos) Added 19 Apr '14 *Mazzy Star Album "Seasons of Your Day" (Missing 1997-2013 Recording Sessions) Added 19 Apr '14 *Per Fine Ounce (Lost 1966 James Bond Novel Manuscript) Added 18 Apr '14 *Clue (Lost Fourth Ending; 1985) Added 18 Apr '14 *Eddsworld: Kid Thulu (Unreleased Newgrounds Game) Added 16 Apr '14 *DuMont Evening News (Lost DuMont Network Broadcasted Episodes; 1954-1955) Added 14 Apr '14 *Youri, the Spaceman (2002 CGI Animated Series) Added 14 Apr '14 *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1989 NES Game Hotline Message) Added 13 Apr '14 *Cosmo's Rocket (Cancelled 1996 PC Game) Added 12 Apr '14 *Lost TV bumpers and continuity Added 09 Apr '14 *Celebrity Deathmatch Season 3 Episode 21 Added 07 Apr '14 *Mario Artist Unreleased Games (1999-2000 N64DD games) Added 07 Apr '14 *The World of Power and Women (Missing 1933 anime) Added 06 Apr '14 *‎Doraemon (Missing 1973 anime) Added 04 Apr '14 *Daft Punk Lost TV Spot (2002) Added 04 Apr '14 *‎The Mr. Potato Head Show (Missing Episodes) Added 03 Apr '14 *‎Snap Judgement 1967-69 Episodes (Lost Gameshow) Added 03 Apr '14 *‎The Mid-Majority Added 02 Apr '14 *South Park "200/201" Original Cuts (Lost 2010 Episode Cuts) Added 01 Apr '14 *Wolf Of Wall Street 4-Hour Cut (2013) Added 01 Apr '14 *The Puzzle Place (1994-1998 PBS TV Series) Added 31 Mar '14 *‎Drake and Josh Unaired Pilot (2003) Added 30 Mar '14 *Bolívar: el héroe (2003 Colombian Animated Film) Added 29 Mar '14 *‎Interster (1980's South African Puppet Show) Episodes 14-37 Added 28 Mar '14 *‎Cheez TV (1995-2005 Australian Morning Wrapper Show) Added 26 Mar '14 *‎Sonic The Hedgehog SatAM Unused Intro (1993 TV Intro) Added 26 Mar '14 *‎‎The Snorks (Unaired 1982 Demo)‎ Added 23 Mar '14 *‎‎Super Why! (Original 1999 Nick Jr. Pilot) Added 22 Mar '14 *Planet of Giants Part 4 'The Urge to Live' (Lost 1964 Doctor Who Episode) Added 19 Mar '14 *The Moody Blues Album "Days of Future Passed" (Alternate 1967 Vinyl Mix) Added 18 Mar '14 *Take It Out In Trade (Lost 1970 Ed Wood Film) Added 18 Mar '14 *Barry the Rescue Engine (Cancelled 1980s Railway Series Book) Added 18 Mar '14 *Cyborg 009: God's War (Unaired 2003 English Dub) Added 18 Mar '14 *Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (2005 Toei Pitch Pilot) Added 18 Mar '14 *The Bullwinkle Show - Bullwinkle Puppet (Lost 1961 TV Segments) Added 15 Mar '14 *Wander Over Yonder (2012 San Diego Comic-Con Trailer) Added 15 Mar '14 *Roundhouse Unaired Pilot (1991) Added 14 Mar '14 *Me and My Friends (Lost Nick Jr. Pilot) Added 14 Mar '14 *Tooned In (Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Pilot) Added 13 Mar '14 *All That Pilot Episode (1994) Added 13 Mar '14 *Figure it Out Unaired Pilot (Mid '90s) Added 13 Mar '14 *I Don't Think So (Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Pilot) Added 13 Mar '14 *Morph Sports (Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Pilot) Added 13 Mar '14 *Slime Survivor (Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Pilot) Added 13 Mar '14 *Columbia Pictures Television "Cokeburst" (and Other Rare Closing Logos) Added 09 Mar '14 *Gonzo Nightmare Added 09 Mar '14 *Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa (2002 CGI Animated TV Movie) Added 06 Mar '14 *The Elder Scrolls Travels: Oblivion (Cancelled 2006 PSP Game) Added 27 Feb '14 *BrainPOP (1997 Prototype Shorts) Added 27 Feb '14 *Twitch Plays Pokémon - First 35 hours (Lost 2014 Let's Play) Added 27 Feb '14 *The Quatermass Experiment (Partly missing TV serial) Added 27 Feb '14 *KaBlam! "KaFun!" (Rare Late 90s Episode) Added 24 Feb '14 *Seven Little Monsters (Missing Episodes; Early 2000s) Added 23 Feb '14 *RubyDung (Minecraft Precursor; Mid-to-Late 2000s) Added 22 Feb '14 *SimCity (Unreleased 1991 NES Port) Added 22 Feb '14 *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997-1998 Animated Series; Episodes "Protégé" and "Dead, or Alive") Added 20 Feb '14 *The Furies (Lost 1930 Film) Added 20 Feb '14 *You Only Live Twice (Jan Werich Footage; 1967) Added 20 Feb '14 *Daniel P. Dukes Death Photographs (1999) Added 19 Feb '14 *Three Cancelled Console Kirby Games (2000-2011) Added 17 Feb '14 *Terrifying 9.11 (Unresurfaced Pirated GBC Game; Early 2000s) Added 16 Feb '14 *Metal Slug, Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug X & Metal Slug 3 (Cancelled 2005 Game Boy Advance Ports) Added 16 Feb '14 *Kirby Bowl 64 (Unreleased 1996 Nintendo 64 Prototype) Added 15 Feb '14 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Unaired Pilot (2003) Added 14 Feb '14 *Innie & Outie (Mid 90s Nickelodeon Short) Added 12 Feb '14 *The Needle Drop Early Videos (2009-2010) Added 12 Feb '14 *Izzy's Quest for Olympic Gold (1995 TV Movie) Added 12 Feb '14 *Sadistic Bitch (Lost 2002 Brad "The Cinema Snob" Jones Film) Added 11 Feb '14 *Oh, No! Not THEM! (Unaired "The Young Ones" US Adaptation Pilot) Added 11 Feb '14 *Dawn Brancheau Death Footage (2010) Added 10 Feb '14 *Prototype and Removed Pokemon (Early 90's - 2003) Added 08 Feb '14 *Dune (Alejandro Jodorowsky/Moebius Screenplay and Storyboards; Frank Herbert Screenplay; Ridley Scott Drafts) Added 06 Feb '14 *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Cancelled DLC (2013) Added 04 Feb '14 *Encyclopedia Dramatica (Missing Portions; 2004-2011) Added 03 Feb '14 *AFI - Ronnie was a rebel/Ronnie 2 (Chaos UK Cover Song) Added 02 Feb '14 *The Brady Bunch Visits ABC (Lost 1971 Saturday Morning Cartoons Preview) Added 02 Feb '14 *'Garage: Bad Dream Adventure (Limited Release 1999 Japanese Point-and-Click Game)' Added 01 Feb '14 18 Mar '14 *The First Men in the Moon (Lost 1919 Sci-fi Film) Added 01 Feb '14 *Assassin's Creed: Lost Legacy (Cancelled 2010 3DS Game) Added 31 Jan '14 *Touli le gardien des rêves (1992 Stop-Motion Animation Series) Added 29 Jan '14 *Nightmare Ned (1997 TV Series) Added 29 Jan '14 *Firelight (Early Steven Spielberg Film; 1964) Added 27 Jan '14 *AfterMASH "Wet Feet" (Unaired Final Episode; Mid 1980s) Added 25 Jan '14 *Sharon Eugenia Davis "Unsolved Mysteries" Segment (Early 2000s) Added 25 Jan '14 *The Adventures of Tintin: Tintin and Alph-Art (graphic novel) Unfinished Ending Added 24 Jan '14 *Fred Flintstone Junior (Unused "The Flintstones" Character; Late 1950s) Added 24 Jan '14 *VeggieTales (NBC TV Version) Added 23 Jan '14 *Thomas & Friends Season 7 (Original Music; US Version) Added 22 Jan '14 *Take 38 (1992 VeggieTales Promotional Short) Added 22 Jan '14 *X: The Man With The X-Ray Eyes (Alternate Ending; 1963) Added 20 Jan '14 *The Guyra Ghost Mystery (Lost 1921 Australian Film) Added 20 Jan '14 *Together for Days (Lost 1972 Samuel L. Jackson Film) Added 19 Jan '14 *Ani DiFranco's Lost New York Demo Tape (1988) Added 19 Jan '14 *It's A Wonderful Life (Lost Ending) Added 19 Jan '14 *Once Upon A Time In America (6-Hour-Long Print of 1984 Sergio Leone Film) Added 18 Jan '14 *Gojira Deleted Scenes (1954) Added 17 Jan '14 *Pinwheel "Clock Man" Short (1970s/1980s Stop-Motion Animation; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 15 Jan '14 *Dragon Ball Z "Movie Overview" and "Looking Back at it All" Specials (Rarely Screened Japan-Exclusive Specials; Early 90s) Added 15 Jan '14 *Ren and Stimpy Life Sucks (unfinished episode) Added 15 Jan '14 *Club Mario (Lost live-action segments) (1990) Added 14 Jan '14 *The Island of Doctor Agor by Tim Burton (Lost Animation Film) Added 14 Jan '14 *Looney Tunes - The Heckling Hare Lost Ending (1941) Added 14 Jan '14 *Van Morrison Album "His Band And The Street Choir" (1970 A Capella Version) Added 13 Jan '14 *The Amazing World Of Gumball Episode "The Rex" (Scrapped episode) Added 13 Jan '14 *King of the Hill (late 90's - early 00's Fox Kids version) Added 13 Jan '14 *Class of 3000 (Missing Episodes) Added 13 Jan '14 *Weird Al Yankovic's "Couch Potato" (Incomplete 2003 Music Video) Added 12 Jan '14 *Voltron Middle Universe (Unmade Adaptation) Added 11 Jan '14 *You Gotta Walk It Like You Talk It Or You’ll Lose That Beat (1971 Film) Added 10 Jan '14 *The Neighbors (2007 Pilot by Tommy Wiseau) Added 10 Jan '14 *Rubbish (Early 1980s Marionette Film) Added 09 Jan '14 *The Nostalgia Critic Episode "Face/Off" Lost Scene (2014) Added 08 Jan '14 *Pierce Brosnan's "Thomas and Friends" Season 12 Narrations (2008) Added 07 Jan '14 *Sailor Moon (Mid 1990s DiC Soundtrack) Added 06 Jan '14 *Batman : A Death In The Family - Jason Todd lives Added 05 Jan '14 *Salaviinanpolttajat (Lost 1907 Finnish Film and Screenplay) Added 05 Jan '14 *GI Joe The Movie (1987, Animated) - The Death Of Duke Added 05 Jan '14 *Creation (Unfinished 1931 Willis O'Brian film) Added 05 Jan '14 *Some of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show Live Action Segments Added 03 Jan '14 *'Cruel Ghost Legend (1968 Japanese Horror Film)' Added 03 Jan '14 07 Mar '14 *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3- Mind Your Mummy Mommy Mario (Original Wipeout Cover Version) Added 03 Jan '14 *Sound Fantasy (Cancelled 1993 SNES Game) Added 03 Jan '14 *Big Thinkers 2nd Grade (Unreleased 1998 Video Game) Added 03 Jan '14 *Curly's Adventure (Cancelled Late 1990s' Adventure Game) Added 02 Jan '14 *Day Of The Tentacle (Cut Content; Early 90's) Added 02 Jan '14 *The Works (Unfinished 1980s Computer-Animated Film) Added 01 Jan '14 *Betty Boop (Missing 1938 Shorts) Added 01 Jan '14 *Hamtaro "The Warm Scarf-capade" (Limited Release Mid 2000s Episode) Added 01 Jan '14 *Rodan (Unreleased Late 80s/Early 90s NES Game) Added 01 Jan '14 *Amanita Pestilens (Rarely-Screened 1963 Canadian Horror Film) Added 31 Dec '13 *Brad Jones' "Midnight Screenings" Lost Irving Jokes (2010s) Added 31 Dec '13 *Garfield and Friends (Original "U.S. Acres" Title Cards; Late 80s-Mid 90s) Added 30 Dec '13 *Godzilla Vs. Megalon Bumpers (1978 NBC John Belushi bits) Added 30 Dec '13 *A (1965 Lost Short Film) Added 30 Dec '13 *Thomas the Tank Engine "Down the Mine" (Unaired Early 1980s Pitch Pilot Version) Added 29 Dec '13 *Pib & Pog Original Thesis Short (Unknown Year of Release) Added 28 Dec '13 *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997 Test Pilot) Added 28 Dec '13 *Handful of Crumbs (Lost 1982 Sesame Street short) Added 28 Dec '13 *The Count Orders a Hot Dog (Rare 1972 Sesame Street Sketch) Added 27 Dec '13 *Kappa Mikey Original MTV Pitch Pilot Added 26 Dec '13 *King George VI Wembley Speech (1925) Added 25 Dec '13 *The Incredible Hulk (1983 Atari 2600 Game) Added 24 Dec '13 *Thomas & Friends - Jack Jumps In (2002 Alec Baldwin Narration) Added 24 Dec '13 *Hey Good Lookin' - Original Version (1975) Added 22 Dec '13 *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Color Negatives to Original Credits Sequence; 1964) Added 22 Dec '13 *Go And Get It (Lost 1920 Film) Added 21 Dec '13 *Joueur du Grenier's Cancelled Review Of Goonies II Added 20 Dec '13 *Pikmin 3 Deleted Character (2013) Added 20 Dec '13 *Space: 1999 Deleted Scenes (1975-1977) Added 19 Dec '13 *Fallout Extreme (Lost 2000's Video Game) Added 19 Dec '13 *Japanese Television Interview of Mr. Bean (1999) Added 19 Dec '13 *Weird-Oh's (1999) Added 18 Dec '13 *Sonic X-Treme (Cancelled 1996 Sega Saturn Video Game) Added 17 Dec '13 *J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings (Part One) - 1978 Deleted Scenes Added 15 Dec '13 *Ingagi (Lost 1930 Found-Footage Film) Added 15 Dec '13 *Sin dejar rastros (Lost 1918 Animated Film) Added 12 Dec '13 *Crosstrap (Lost 1962 British Crime Film) Added 11 Dec '13 *Double Dare (1986-1993/2000 Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Episodes) Added 09 Dec '13 *Untitled Aardman Cuprinol Commercial (1989) Added 09 Dec '13 *Just For Kicks (2006 TEENick Series) Added 07 Dec '13 *The Book of Pooh (Original English Versions) Added 07 Dec '13 *Edward and Friends "A Trust to Nature" & Original English Dubs (1987-1988 Missing Episode & Audio) Added 06 Dec '13 *PB&J Otter (Original Credits Sequences) Added 05 Dec '13 *My Bloody Valentine Album "Loveless" Lyrical Manuscript (1991) Added 05 Dec '13 *Nobody Ordered Love (Lost 1972 British Horror Film) Added 02 Dec '13 *Il Mostro di Frankenstein (Lost 1920 Silent Horror Film) Added 30 Nov '13 *Galaxy Boy Troop (Lost 1960s Puppet TV Series) Added 30 Nov '13 *The Monkey's Paw (Lost 1933 Horror Film) Added 30 Nov '13 *Very Aggressive Vegetables (1998 Nickelodeon Short Series) Added 25 Nov '13 *Super Mario Bros. (1993 Movie - Deleted Scenes) Added 24 Nov '13 *The Trouble with Tracy (Unresurfaced 1970-1971 Canadian Sitcom) Added 22 Nov '13 *Jake's Journey (1988 CBS Pilot) Added 21 Nov '13 *Ennio Morricone's The Scarlet Letter Soundtrack (Rejected 1995 Score) Added 21 Nov '13 *Vangelis' Unreleased Albums (Late 1980's-Early 1990's) Added 19 Nov '13 *Mike Henry Batman Publicity Stills Added 18 Nov '13 *Dark Shadows (2004 WB Pilot) Added 18 Nov '13 *Tomb Raider: Angel Of Darkness (Deleted Content) Added 17 Nov '13 *Schoolyard Safari (2002-2003 Nickelodeon Short Series) Added 17 Nov '13 *Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge (Deleted Scene; 1991) Added 16 Nov '13 *Gotham High (Cancelled Batman Animated Series) Added 16 Nov '13 *A Question of Comedy (Unaired 2007 Comic Relief "A Question of Sport" Segment) Added 16 Nov '13 *The Other Pandemic Batman Game Added 16 Nov '13 *Justice League Mortal Tie In Game Added 16 Nov '13 *The Avengers (Cancelled 2012 Movie Tie-In Video Game by THQ) Added 16 Nov '13 *The Dark Knight (2008 Movie Tie-In Video Game) Added 16 Nov '13 *The Jetsons Movie (Original Janet Waldo Audio; Late 80s) Added 15 Nov '13 *Adventures on Rainbow Pond (Harmony Gold English Dub) Added 14 Nov '13 *The New Teen Titans "Just Say No!" Anti-Drug PSA (Hanna-Barbera; 1983) Added 14 Nov '13 *The Magical World of Gigi (Harmony Gold English Dub; 1984) Added 14 Nov '13 *Magic Knight Rayearth (TMS English Dub; 1995) Added 14 Nov '13 *Superman 64 (Deleted Content; Late 90s) Added 13 Nov '13 *The Secret Of Monkey Island (Cut Content; 1990) Added 13 Nov '13 *The Return of the Lone Ranger (1961) Added 13 Nov '13 *The Addams Family Fun-House (1973 ABC Pilot) Added 13 Nov '13 *Dilbert Fox Live Action Pilot (1997) Added 13 Nov '13 *United! (Lost 1965-1967 British Soap Opera) Added 13 Nov '13 *The Incredible Shrinking Character (Cancelled 1996 Video Game) Added 11 Nov '13 *The IT Crowd American Adaptation (Unused 2007 Scripts) Added 10 Nov '13 *The Search for Mickey Mouse (Unfinished 2002-2012 Animated Film) Added 09 Nov '13 *Birotron Sound Library Recordings (Mid-1970's) Added 08 Nov '13 *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (Rare Season 1 Macintosh Macintalk Junior Dubs) Added 08 Nov '13 *Annie Hall Missing Footage (1977) Added 08 Nov '13 *Dragon Ball (Harmony Gold English Dub; 1989) Added 08 Nov '13 *Fireworks Safety - Parents (Missing 1976 PIF) Added 08 Nov '13 *Sukiya (Cancelled 1993 PC Game) Added 06 Nov '13 *Urban Decay (Cancelled 1995 PC Game) Added 06 Nov '13 *JBVO & Viva Las Bravo (Missing 2000-2001 and 2005-2006 Block Interstitials) Added 05 Nov '13 *Bully (Original Uncut Version; 2011) Added 04 Nov '13 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Original Vincent Price Audio; Early 90s) Added 04 Nov '13 *Transformers: The Movie (Deleted Scenes; 1986) Added 03 Nov '13 *Dracula (Lost 1920 Russian Film; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 02 Nov '13 *The Cat Creeps (Lost 1930 Movie) Added 02 Nov '13 *The Phantom Of The Opera (Lost 1916 Movie) Added 02 Nov '13 *The Werewolf (Lost 1913 Movie) Added 02 Nov '13 *Monster Party (Unreleased NES Prototype) Added 02 Nov '13 *Chicken Minute (1990 Canadian Puppet Series) Added 02 Nov '13 *The Shining (Deleted Ending Scene) Added 02 Nov '13 *Peludópolis (Lost 1931 Animated Movie) Added 01 Nov '13 *Tomb Raider Anniversary (Original Core Design PSP Game) Added 31 Oct '13 *El Apóstol (Lost 1917 Animated Film) Added 31 Oct '13 *Christopher Nolan's Filmography (Deleted Scenes) Added 31 Oct '13 *Boris Karloff "Monster Mash" Rendition (Lost 1965 "Shindig!" Footage) Added 31 Oct '13 *Ben Folds Five Original "The Unauthorized Biography of Reinhold Messner" Demo (Late 90s) Added 30 Oct '13 *Tomb Raider III: Adventures of Lara Croft (Cut Content; 1998) Added 30 Oct '13 *Cadbury Land (Unresurfaced 1998-2001 Adverts) Added 30 Oct '13 *Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill (Unreleased 1993 Super Nintendo Game) Added 28 Oct '13 *Little Muppet Monsters (Unaired/Incomplete Episodes 4-18; 1985) Added 28 Oct '13 *"Billy & Mandy" Short Film (1996 Precursor to The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Added 28 Oct '13 *Astrology with Squidward (Missing 2000-2001 Shorts and Missing English Dubs) Added 26 Oct '13 *The Henry & June Show (1999 "KaBlam!" Spin-Off Special/Pilot) Added 26 Oct '13 *KaBlam! "Just Chillin' " (Rare 2000 Episode) Added 26 Oct '13 *I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (Uncut Original Version; Early-to-Mid 90s) Added 24 Oct '13 *Coolsville (Cancelled 1994 PC Game) Added 24 Oct '13 *Weird Herald (Unreleased 1968-69 Album) Added 23 Oct '13 *Corpse Eaters (Partially Lost 1974 Canadian Zombie Film) Added 23 Oct '13 *101 Dalmatians: The Series Unaired Pilot (1996) Added 22 Oct '13 *'An Off-Beats Valentine's (1998 Nickelodeon Special)' Added 22 Oct '13 28 Feb '14 *Disney's One Too Recess "Gags" (1999-2003 Unresurfaced Shorts) Added 22 Oct '13 *Mega Man Legends 3 (Cancelled Nintendo 3DS Video Game and Unreleased Prototype; Early 2010s) Added 20 Oct '13 *American History X (Director's Cut; 1998) Added 20 Oct '13 *Ned's Declassified High School Survival Guide (Cancelled 2008 Pilot) Added 18 Oct '13 *Dixie Chicks Album "Taking The Long Way" (Unreleased 2006 Tracks) Added 17 Oct '13 *Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cancelled 2002-2004 Point-and-Click Adventure Game) Added 16 Oct '13 *Steely Dan "The Second Arrangement" (1980 Studio Recording) Added 15 Oct '13 *Sister Sonic (Cancelled 1993 Sonic Game) Added 14 Oct '13 *Beach House Album "Teen Dream" (Missing Rejected Music Videos; 2010) Added 14 Oct '13 *Toy Story (Early Story-Boarded Version) Added 14 Oct '13 *A Place with No Name (Unreleased/Partially Leaked Michael Jackson Song) Added 12 Oct '13 *Game Grumps Unreleased Videos (2012-2013) Added 08 Oct '13 *WCW 2000 (Unreleased 2000 PlayStation 2 Game) Added 07 Oct '13 *King Koopa's Kool Kartoons (1989-1990 Live-Action Super Mario Bros. Super Show Spin-Off) Added 06 Oct '13 *Yo! It's the Chester Cheetah Show (Cancelled 1986-1992 Series) Added 05 Oct '13 *Hoodwinked! Original Cast Recording (2005 Animated Film Lost Audio) Added 02 Oct '13 *Rob Harris Death Footage (Recorded in 1995) Added 30 Sep '13 *Bottom Live - The Stage Show Lost Scenes (1993) Added 30 Sep '13 *Operation: Aliens (Unaired 1992 Cartoon Pilot) Added 26 Sep '13 *Sunrise (Original High-Quality Print to 1927 Silent Film) Added 26 Sep '13 *Bottom Series Four (BBC-Rejected Scripts; Mid-to-Late 1990s) Added 25 Sep '13 *Croc 3: Stone of the Gobbos (Cancelled 2005 Multi-Platform Game) Added 25 Sep '13 *Cannibal Holocaust Unfinished Piranha Scene (1980) Added 22 Sep '13 *Q Gospel (First-Hand 'Writings' of Christ) Added 20 Sep '13 *Pokémon Picross (Unreleased 1999 Game Boy Color Title) Added 20 Sep '13 *Pocket Monsters RPG (Unreleased Nintendo 64DD Game) Added 20 Sep '13 *Rugrats Go Wild (Unreleased 90 Minute Cut) Added 20 Sep '13 *Marvin Heemeyer's Audio Tapes (Recorded in 2004) Added 19 Sep '13 *Nazis on Tap (1991 The Simpsons Short) Added 18 Sep '13 *The Legend Of Zelda (Unused Concept) Added 17 Sep '13 *Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life (Beta/Prototype) Added 17 Sep '13 *Spyro Ever After (Unreleased 2002 Educational Spyro Game) Added 17 Sep '13 *Animal Crossing 2 (Unreleased GameCube Game) Added 17 Sep '13 *Spyro's Kingdom (Unreleased MMORPG Spyro Video Game) Added 17 Sep '13 *Unreleased My Little Pony Special (Early 80s) Added 17 Sep '13 *Making Fiends Season 2 (Unreleased Episodes from Late 2000s) Added 17 Sep '13 *Kingdom of The Sun (Unreleased 2000 Disney Film) Added 17 Sep '13 *American Dog (Incomplete 2007 Disney Film) Added 17 Sep '13 *Greydon Square Album "Absolute" (Limited 2004 Release) Added 16 Sep '13 *Whitehall Palace King Henry VIII Mural (1537 Hans Holbein Painting) Added 16 Sep '13 *Arcade Fire's Where The Wild Things Are Film Soundtrack (2009) Added 16 Sep '13 *Various PIXAR Commercial Division Works (Unresurfaced 1989-2000 Commercials) Added 15 Sep '13 *Red Hot Riding Hood Removed Scenes (1943) Added 14 Sep '13 *Apollo 11 Moon Landing (1969 Original Footage) Added 14 Sep '13 *Andy Kaufman's Tony Clifton "Dinah!" Incident (1979) Added 14 Sep '13 *The Smiths "Fast One" and other Demos (Missing 1982-1987 Tracks) Added 13 Sep '13 *The Tower (1979 Marillion Song) Added 13 Sep '13 *Rocky Deleted Scenes Footage (1976) Added 12 Sep '13 *Kurt Cobain's Theme Song For Ren and Stimpy (Recorded in 1990) Added 11 Sep '13 *Fecal Matter Album "Illiteracy Will Prevail" (1985 Kurt Cobain Project) Added 10 Sep '13 *Marble Man: Marble Madness 2 (Unreleased 1991 Arcade Game) Added 09 Sep '13 *Genesis: The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway Live (1975 Concert Footage) Added 09 Sep '13 *Little Nemo (1924-1926 Comic Run) Added 08 Sep '13 *The Magic 7 (1990s John Candy and Madeline Kahn Lost Audio) Added 08 Sep '13 *After Hours "Why Mario is Secretly a Douchebag" Original YouTube Version (Removed 2012 Extended Cut) Added 08 Sep '13 *Verne Troyer Sex Tape (Recorded in 2008) Added 07 Sep '13 *The Blues Brothers Animated Series Episodes 1-8 (1997) Added 07 Sep '13 *Noah's Ark (Partially Missing 1928 Film) Added 06 Sep '13 *Monster Safari (Unknown 2009 Stop-Motion Animated Film) Added 06 Sep '13 *Wallace & Gromit Sumitomo Life Advert (Unresurfaced Possibly Mid-to-Late 1990s Japanese Advert) Added 06 Sep '13 *Mess O' Blues (Unreleased 1993 Johnny Bravo Prototype Short) Added 06 Sep '13 *Gremlins Cartoon Pilot (Possibly Mid-to-Late 1980s) Added 06 Sep '13 *Pixel Force: Head 2 Head (Unreleased 2011 PC Game) Added 05 Sep '13 *The Farmer (Rarely-Screened 1977 Revenge Movie) Added 05 Sep '13 *'Nobody Knows How To Talk To Children (Unreleased 2004 The White Stripes Documentary)' Added 05 Sep '13 18 Mar '13 *Radiohead "Let Down" Partially Lost Music Video (1997) Added 04 Sep '13 *Primal Rage II (Unreleased 1995 Arcade Game) Added 03 Sep '13 *Gravity Falls Unaired Pitch Pilot (Mid-to-Late 2000s) Added 02 Sep '13 *National Lampoon's Vacation Original Ending (1983) Added 01 Sep '13 *RENT Lost Original Broadway Cast Video Recording (1996) Added 30 Aug '13 *V.V. Brown Unreleased Album "Lollipops and Politics" (2011) Added 28 Aug '13 *Titanic Missing Footage (1912) Added 28 Aug '13 *Saved from the Titanic (Lost 1912 Silent Film) Added 28 Aug '13 *George Melies Missing Films (1890s-1910s) Added 27 Aug '13 *Mystery Science Theater 3000 Missing KTMA Episodes (1988, 3 Episodes) Added 27 Aug '13 *Moors Murderers' Torture Audio (Recorded in 1964) Added 27 Aug '13 *Agent Crush (2008 Puppet Film) Added 25 Aug '13 *The Moxy Show (1993-2000 CGI Anthology Series) Added 24 Aug '13 *Animaniacs "Minerva Mink" (Unreleased 1993 to 1998 Animated Shorts) Added 24 Aug '13 *Bunyan and Babe (Unreleased CGI/Live-Action Animated Film) Added 24 Aug '13 *Ed, Edd n Eddy "Luck Be an Ed Tonight/A Room and an Ed" (Unknown 2005 Episode) Added 24 Aug '13 *Ed, Edd n Eddy "Special Ed" (Unfinished 2005 Episode) Added 24 Aug '13 *Totally Twisted Fairy Tales' Rarely Screened "Three Little Pigs" & Unreleased "Jack in the Beanstalk" (1997 Shorts) Added 24 Aug '13 *Freaky Flickers: Quest for the Golden Flicker (Unreleased 2009 Independent CGI Film) Added 23 Aug '13 *Recess "The Break In" Pilot (Unaired 1996 Pitch Version) Added 23 Aug '13 *Bottom Deleted Scenes (1991-1995) Added 23 Aug '13 *Sailor Moon (1993 Animated/Live-Action Pilot) Added 19 Aug '13 *Foodfight! (2002 Pre Hard Drive Theft Version) Added 16 Aug '13 *Scott Stapp/Kid Rock Sex Tape (1999) Added 15 Aug '13 *Instintos Caníbales o 12 Dias (Unfinished 2000's Novel) Added 14 Aug '13 *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000 Uncut Workprint) Added 11 Aug '13 *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (Lost and Unaired 2000s Episodes) Added 09 Aug '13 *Ryan Adams' 5 Missing Studio Albums (2000-2007) Added 07 Aug '13 *The Adventures of Twizzle (1957 Gerry Anderson Series) Added 05 Aug '13 *Final Fantasy VI: The Interactive CG Game, aka Final Fantasy 64 (Unreleased 1995 Tech Demo) Added 04 Aug '13 *Hipijok sal yuk, aka Hippie Carnage (1973 Korean Monster Film; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Aug '13 *The Magic Shoes (1935 Short Film) Added 30 Jul '13 *ImprovOlympic Pilot (Unaired 1988 TV Comedy Pilot) Added 30 Jul '13 *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Episode "The Legend of McDonaldland Loch" (Limited Release 2003 VHS) Added 29 Jul '13 *The Skywayman (Lost 1920 Film) Added 29 Jul '13 *Thespis (Partially Missing Score to 1871 Gilbert and Sullivan Opera) Added 29 Jul '13 *Shaquille O'Neal Unreleased Album "Shaquille O'Neal Presents: His Superfriends Vol. 1" (2001) Added 28 Jul '13 *Jimi Hendrix Unreleased Album "Black Gold" (1970) Added 28 Jul '13 *'Red Abyss' "Luci's Love Child" (Limited Release 1992 Album)' Added 27 Jul '13 09-19 Dec '13 *Bruce Springsteen Album "Nebraska" (Missing 1982 "Electric Version") Added 27 Jul '13 *Double Indemnity Alternate Ending (1944) Added 25 Jul '13 *Where The Wild Things Are Unfinished Film Adaptations (1980s-2000s) Added 25 Jul '13 *Sunset Boulevard Alternate Opening (1950) Added 25 Jul '13 *Bernie and the Invisibles (Unreleased 1970s Tracks) Added 24 Jul '13 *Last House on Dead End Street (3-Hour 1974 "The Cuckoo Clocks of Hell" Cut) Added 24 Jul '13 *Dead End (Lost 1985 Zombie Film) Added 24 Jul '13 *Black Pudding (1969 Pornographic Animated Short) Added 24 Jul '13 *The Columbine Killers' 3 Unreleased "Basement Tapes" (Recorded in 1999) Added 24 Jul '13 *Something in the Basement (Lost 1986 Victor Salva Film) Added 23 Jul '13 *The Manson Massacre (1971 Film; Missing English Audio) Added 23 Jul '13 *Dracula Missing Epilogue (1931) Added 23 Jul '13 *Troika (Lost 1969 Frederick Hobbs Film) Added 23 Jul '13 *Convention City (Lost 1933 Comedy Film) Added 23 Jul '13 *Wheel Of Fortune (Various Missing 1970s-1980s Episodes) Added 23 Jul '13 *Brandon Lee Death Footage (Recorded in 1993) Added 23 Jul '13 *Zombie Hunger and Zombie Hunger 2 (1984 Richard Kern Short Films) Added 23 Jul '13 *Clerks (1995 Live-Action TV Pilot) Added 23 Jul '13 *Hu-Man (Lost 1975 Terence Stamp Movie) Added 23 Jul '13 *Uncle Walt (1964 Unofficial Disney Short) Added 22 Jul '13 *Dixie Chicks' Natalie Maines Death Threat Letter (2003) Added 21 Jul '13 *The Exploding Hearts Missing Concert Footage (2001-2003) Added 20 Jul '13 *Cancelled Sitcoms (Lost 2000 Brad "The Cinema Snob" Jones Film) Added 19 Jul '13 *Der Januskopf (Lost 1920 F. W. Murnau Film) Added 14 Jul '13 *Mickey and Minnie Mouse "Sex Tape" (1936 Animated Pornographic Short; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 14 Jul '13 *4 Devils (Lost 1928 F. W. Murnau Film) Added 14 Jul '13 *Creed's Infamous 2002 AllState Stadium Chicago Performance (Lost Footage) Added 12 Jul '13 *Carrie "Princess Leia" Fisher's Breasts Photocopies (1970s) Added 11 Jul '13 *Jeff Buckley's Additional Missing Tracks (1990s) Added 10 Jul '13 *Blue Prints (Unaired 1995 Blue's Clues Pilot) Added 10 Jul '13 *American Beauty Alternate Endings (1999; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 08 Jul '13 *Sonic the Hedgehog (1990 Tokyo Toy Show Demo) Added 08 Jul '13 *Hypocrites (Partially Missing 1915 Silent Film) Added 06 Jul '13 *Anthony Fantano (aka The Needle Drop)'s Missing Joke Videos (2010s) Added 06 Jul '13 *Richard Nixon's Watergate Scandal Tapes (Missing 18 Minute Gap) Added 06 Jul '13 *Pokémon "Rocket-dan VS Plasma-dan!" Parts 1 and 2 (Unaired 2011 Episodes) Added 05 Jul '13 *Superman (Missing 1933 Original 1st Appearance) Added 05 Jul '13 *The Strokes Album "Angles" (Missing 2010s Demo Tracks) Added 04 Jul '13 *The Eric Andre Show "Demo" (Unaired 2009 Pilot Episode) Added 04 Jul '13 *HORSE the Band "Vulvagia" (Unreleased 2007 "A Natural Death" B-Side) Added 29 Jun '13 *Fallout: Brotherhood Of Steel 2 (Unreleased 2000s Video Game) Added 27 Jun '13 *My Bloody Valentine's 2 Missing EPs (1990s) Added 26 Jun '13 *You're In The Picture (Missing 2nd Episode From 1960s Game Show) Added 26 Jun '13 *Space Monster Wangmagwi (Rare 1967 South Korean Kaiju Film) Added 25 Jun '13 *The Big Boss Part II (Lost 1976 Martial Arts Film) Added 25 Jun '13 *Big and Little Wong Tin Bar (Lost 1962 Film Featuring Jackie Chan) Added 25 Jun '13 *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Unaired Pilot) Added 24 Jun '13 *Super Mario 64 2 (Unreleased Nintendo 64DD Demo) Added 23 Jun '13 *Lift To Experience (Various Missing Recordings From 2000-2001) Added 23 Jun '13 *Joseph Haydn's Missing Sheet Music Manuscripts (1700s-1800s) Added 23 Jun '13 *Morriah Album "Let the Sword Descend" (Limited Release 1980s-1990s Demo Tape) Added 22 Jun '13 *The Centaurs (Unfinished 1918-1921 Winsor McCay Animated Film) Added 22 Jun '13 *Left Eye Album "N.I.N.A." (Unfinished 2002 Album) Added 22 Jun '13 *Marquis De Sade's Various Missing Manuscripts Added 20 Jun '13 *A Daughter Of The Gods (Missing 1916 Silent Film) Added 20 Jun '13 *King Kong (Lost 1933 Movie Scenes; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 20 Jun '13 *'The Popcorn Kid (1987; Episodes 2 and 5)' Added 20 Jun '13 20-21 Sep '13 *Robert Johnson (Missing 1930s Tracks) Added 18 Jun '13 *Oswald The Lucky Rabbit (Missing 1920s to 1930s Animated Shorts) Added 18 Jun '13 *Garfield's Judgment Day (Unfinished 1990s Animated Special) Added 17 Jun '13 *Alice Comedies (Missing 1920s Walt Disney Animated Shorts) Added 16 Jun '13 *Gertie On Tour (Unfinished 1921 Gertie The Dinosaur Sequel) Added 16 Jun '13 *Cards of Death (Rare 1986 Japanese VHS Release) Added 16 Jun '13 *'Emeril (Short-Lived Sitcom; Early 2000s)' Added 16 Jun '13 OF 11 EPISODES FOUND 21 Mar '14 *Alfred Hitchcock's "Number 13" Footage Added 16 Jun '13 *'The Alan Parsons Project "The Sicilian Defence" (Unreleased 1979 Album)' Added 16 Jun '13 31 Mar '14 *Ghost Stories "Kuchisake-onna" Episode (Unaired 2000 Anime Episode) Added 15 Jun '13 *Kylie Minogue Music Video "On A Night Like This" (Missing 2000 "Director's Cut") Added 15 Jun '13 *Suede's "The Asphalt World" (Missing 25 Minute Version of 1994 Track) Added 13 Jun '13 *Swordquest: Airworld (Unreleased 1980s Atari 2600 Game) Added 11 Jun '13 *Felix The Cat (Missing Cartoon Shorts From 1910s-1920s) Added 11 Jun '13 *Amanda Feilding's "Heartbeat in the Brain" (Rarely-Screened 1970 Documentary) Added 11 Jun '13 *The Price Is Right (Missing 1970s-2000s Episodes) Added 10 Jun '13 *Codeine EP "Barely Real" (Missing 1990s Tracks) Added 10 Jun '13 *Boards of Canada's Early Limited-Release Albums (Late 1980s-Mid 1990s) Added 09 Jun '13 *L. Frank Baum's 4 Unfinished Novels (1910s) Added 08 Jun '13 *Rite of Spring (Missing Choreography Manuscript from 1913 Ballet) Added 07 Jun '13 *Disney's Fantasia (Missing 1940 Deems Taylor Audio) Added 07 Jun '13 *Fallout Van Buren (Unreleased 2000s Fallout 3 Prototype/Fallout Game) Added 05 Jun '13 *The Story of William Tell (Unfinished 1953 Errol Flynn Film) Added 05 Jun '13 *Cleopatra (Mostly Lost 1917 Silent Film) Added 05 Jun '13 *Moral Orel Episode "Abstinence" (Rarely Screened 2000s Episode) Added 04 Jun '13 *Metroid II: Return of Samus DX (Unreleased/Speculated Game Boy Color Video Game Remake) Added 03 Jun '13 *EarthBound 64 (Cancelled Nintendo 64/64DD Video Game) Added 03 Jun '13 *MediEvil "The Dragon Level" (Unfinished/Cut 1998 Video Game Level) Added 03 Jun '13 *"The Swell Season" Onstage Suicide (Recorded in 2010) Added 03 Jun '13 *Dog Bites Man Episode 10 (Unaired 2006 Episode) Added 03 Jun '13 *Whiskeytown Album "Pneumonia" (Missing 1990s Tracks) Added 03 Jun '13 *Different From The Others (Partially Missing 1919 Silent Film) Added 03 Jun '13 *Ura Zelda (2000 64DD Add-On for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Added 02 Jun '13 *The Fairylogues and Radio-Plays (Missing 1908 Silent Film) Added 02 Jun '13 *Humor Risk (Missing 1921 Silent Marx Brothers Film) Added 01 Jun '13 *Heil Honey I'm Home! (Missing Episodes From British 1990 Sitcom) Added 01 Jun '13 *Kirby Air Ride (1996 Beta Version) Added 30 May '13 *Clerks Missing Scene (1994) Added 30 May '13 *That Dude In The Suede's Missing Rant (2008) Added 29 May '13 *Slowdive Album "Souvlaki" (Missing 1990s Tracks) Added 29 May '13 *Pokémon "Electric Soldier Porygon" (Unaired 4Kids English Dub and Animation Edit) Added 29 May '13 *Trigun: The Planet Gunsmoke (Unreleased 2000s PlayStation 2 Game) Added 29 May '13 *Beowulf (8th-11th Century Poem; Missing Excerpts) Added 28 May '13 *Red House Painters Album "Old Ramon" (Missing 1990s Tracks) Added 28 May '13 *Red House Painters Album "Rollercoaster" (Missing 1990s Tracks; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 28 May '13 *Switchfoot Unreleased Albums (2000s-2010s) Added 28 May '13 *The Angry Beavers Pilot "Cuffed Together" (Rarely Aired 1990s Episode) Added 28 May '13 *Metropolis Missing Scenes (1927) Added 28 May '13 *My Vitriol Album "A Pyrrhic Victory" (Unreleased 2000s Tracks) Added 28 May '13 *"The Mystery Of The ZenHex" Forum (Missing User-Created Content From 2002-2012) Added 28 May '13 *God Forbid (1980s Early Mark Kozelek Project; Missing Completely) Added 28 May '13 *Dr. Strangelove "Pie Fight" Alternate Ending (1963) Added 28 May '13 *Green Day Album "Cigarettes and Valentines" (Lost/Unreleased 2003 Album) Added 27 May '13 *Fleet Foxes Album "Helplessness Blues" (Missing 2000s-2010s Tracks) Added 27 May '13 *The Blue Nile Album "Hats" (Missing 1980s Tracks) Added 27 May '13 *Jeff Buckley Album "My Sweetheart The Drunk" (Missing 1996-1997 Tracks) Added 27 May '13 *Red House Painters Early Demos (1980s) Added 27 May '13 *Owen Hart Death Video (Recorded in 1999) Added 23 May '13 *Doctor Who Missing Episodes (1963-1974) Added 22 May '13 *Spice World Unreleased Cut Scenes (1997) Added 21 May '13 *Bobby's Girl (1980s Unfinished Animated Film) Added 19 May '13 *Wolfman vs. Godzilla (1981 Unfinished Godzilla Fan Film) Added 19 May '13 *Walt Disney's "Lafflets" (1920s Series of Animated Shorts) Added 18 May '13 *Super Bowl II (1968 Live Broadcast) Added 17 May '13 *The Cigarette and the Weed (1967 Ralph Bakshi Animated Short) Added 17 May '13 *Dragon King: The Fighting Game (Super Smash Bros. Precursor) Added 17 May '13 *Castlevania IV (Beta/Unfinished) Added 17 May '13 *Swirlee (1989 Short Film) Added 16 May '13 *The Land Before Time (Original Uncut Version) Added 14 May '13 *The Black Cauldron (Deleted Cauldron Born Footage) Added 11 May '13 *Godspeed You! Black Emperor Album "All Lights Fucked on the Hairy Amp Drooling" (Very Limited 1994 Release) Added 10 May '13 *'The Wild Thornberrys Pilot Episode (1998)' Added 09 May '13 11 May '13 *Turn-On (First and Second Episodes; Late 1960s) Added 06 May '13 *Pinocchio (Lost Mel Blanc Audio; Late 1930s) Added 05 May '13 *The Primevals (Unfinished 1978-1999 Science Fiction Film) Added 12 Apr '13 *Greed (1924 Silent Film) Full 8 Hour Cut Added 11 Apr '13 *Dracula's Death (Lost 1921 Silent Horror Film) Added 20 Mar '13 *Wasei Kingu Kongu (Lost 1933 Silent Japanese Short Film) Added 17 Mar '13 *The Golem and the Dancing Girl (Lost 1917 Silent Comedy Film) Added 17 Mar '13 *Tim Burton's "Conversations With Vincent" (Early 90s Unreleased Documentary) Added 16 Mar '13 *The Golem (Partially Lost 1915 Silent Horror Film) Added 16 Mar '13 *Rugrats "Incredible Storyboard Jam" (1998 Banned In-House Comic) Added 11 Mar '13 *The Beatles "Carnival of Light" (1967 Unreleased Experimental Track) Added 09 Mar '13 *The Dick Cavett Show "Jerome Rodale Death" Episode (1971 Unreleased Talkshow Episode) Added 08 Mar '13 *Inspector Gadget "Gadget in Winterland" Pilot (Jesse White Audio) Added 08 Mar '13 *Climax! Premiere Episode "The Long Goodbye" (1950s CBS TV Show) Added 06 Mar '13 *'Puppet (1999 Artie Lange Film)' Added 27 Feb '13 31 Oct '13 *'U.F.O. ABDUCTION aka The McPherson Tape (1989 Found-Footage Mockumentary)' Added 26 Feb '13 01 Jul '13 *London After Midnight (1927 Lost Silent Film) Added 26 Feb '13 *Him (1974 Gay Pornographic Jesus Film) Added 26 Feb '13 *My Best Friend's Birthday (1987 Partially-Lost Quentin Tarantino Film) Added 26 Feb '13 *Nas featuring Puff Daddy "Hate Me Now" Uncut Music Video Added 26 Feb '13 *The Merchant of Venice (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 21 Feb '13 *The Deep (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 20 Feb '13 *The Angry Beavers Finale "A Tail of Two Rangers/Bye Bye Beavers" (2001 Unaired Episode) Added 14 Feb '13 *The Other Side of the Wind (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 12 Feb '13 *HORSE the Band "Ghost EP" (Limited Release 2008 EP) Added 10 Feb '13 *Russell Brand "Graham Norton Show" Spat (Recorded in 2012) Added 10 Feb '13 *Aron Ralston "Blue John Canyon Incident" Video Diary (Recorded in 2003) Added 10 Feb '13 *Shrek (Original Chris Farley Audio) Added 04 Feb '13 *Big Bug Man (Unreleased Animated Movie) Added 01 Feb '13 *Tony Clifton (Andy Kaufman) "Taxi" Incident (Unreleased 1978 Tony Danza Home Movie) Added 30 Jan '13 *Smokey is the Bandit Part 3 (Original Jackie Gleason Footage) Added 28 Jan '13 *Apt Pupil (Unfinished 1987 Stephen King Adaptation) Added 28 Jan '13 *Back to the Future (Eric Stoltz Footage) Added 27 Jan '13 *The Dictator (Unaired 1988 Sitcom) Added 27 Jan '13 *Commando Cus (1970's Short Films By Bob Gale) Added 27 Jan '13 *King Kong Appears in Edo (Lost 1938 Monster Movie) Added 27 Jan '13 *Life Without Soul (Lost 1915 Silent Horror Film) Added 27 Jan '13 *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Unreleased Cut Scenes (1994) Added 26 Jan '13 *The Dream of Hamish Mose (Unreleased 1969 Cameron Mitchell Film) Added 26 Jan '13 *Pokémon "It's New Year's Eve! Pocket Monsters Encore" (1997 Unaired Episode) Added 22 Jan '13 *Santo Gold's "Blood Circus" (1985 Rarely-Screened Sci-Fi Movie) Added 22 Jan '13 *Pokémon "Battle of the Quaking Island! Barboach VS Whiscash!!" (2004 Unaired Episode) Added 21 Jan '13 *Game in the Sand (Unreleased 1964 Short Film by Werner Herzog) Added 17 Jan '13 *Deftones Album "Eros" (Unfinished 2008 Album) Added 17 Jan '13 *Nickelodeon Studios Opening Day Celebration (Full 3 Hour 1990 Live Broadcast) Added 16 Jan '13 *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (2007 Anime Movie) Added 16 Jan '13 *Unaired Monsignor Martinez Pilot (2000 Live-Action "King of the Hill" Spinoff) Added 14 Jan '13 *'Sesame Street "Crack Master" Short from Episode 818 (1975)' Added 13 Jan '13 24 Dec '13 *The Day the Clown Cried (Unreleased 1972 Jerry Lewis Film) Added 11 Jan '13 *'Black Angel (1979 Short Film by Roger Christian)' Added 06 Jan '13 19 May '14 *Batman Fights Dracula (1967 Filipino Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *Canzo Empyrean (2008 Underground G.I. Joe Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *'Ricardo "Bjork Stalker" Lopez Tapes (Full 18 Hours Recorded in 1996)' Added 06 Dec '12 09 Jan-06 Feb '14 *Thomas the Tank Engine Episode "The Missing Coach" (Unfinished 1986 Episode) Added 06 Dec '12 *'Tim Burton's Hansel and Gretel (1982 Short Film)' Added 03 Dec '12 13 Jun '14 *The Breakfast Club Cut Content (1984) Added 01 Dec '12 *Steve Irwin Death Video (Recorded in 2006) Added 01 Dec '12 *'Mickey Mouse Works Episode "Minnie Takes Care of Pluto" (2000 English Dub)' Added 01 Dec '12 09 Oct '13 *Aqua Teen Hunger Force "Boston" (2008 Unaired Episode) Added 01 Dec '12 *Christine Chubbuck Suicide Video (Recorded in 1974) Added 01 Dec '12 *'Dexter's Lab Episode "Rude Removal" (Unaired 1997 Episode)' Added 01 Dec '12 22 Jan '13 *Ringu, "The Brussels Cut" (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Dec '12 *Timothy Treadwell "Grizzly Man" Death Audio (Recorded in 2003) Added 30 Nov '12 10 Jan '13 *'Attack of the Giant Vulture (Late 90s Nickelodeon Short)' Added 30 Nov '12 23 Feb '13 *Groupie (Late 90s Short Film by Marilyn Manson) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode "Snuffy's Parents get a Divorce" (Unaired 1992 Episode) Added 30 Nov '12 *The Armin Meiwes Tape (Recorded in 2001) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode 847 aka The Wicked Witch of the West Episode (1976) Added 30 Nov '12 *'Mickey Mouse in Vietnam (1968 Underground Anti-War Short)' Added 30 Nov '12 22 Apr '13